Bad Role-model
by Lili.Val.K
Summary: Maria Killigrew was a young girl of about 7 when she first met Jack Sparrow. That day she decided that she would hold him to his promise. In future encounters with him she learns how dishonest he truly is but has set her heart on learning from him, so learn she shall.
1. Prologue

**Hey...ummm...Ok I'm new on this site, not to writing, just to the FF thing...anyway, I hope people enjoy the first part of this story and I am veeery sorry if formats or whatever are wrong on this. Still figuring it out etc. If they are any mistakes message me or something please, so I know haha. The only way I'm going to learn haha.**

**I loved writing this, so I hope you's love it to :D This part doesn't so much include Jack...its more setting the scene, trust me in later chapters he, and other characters from PotC, will be included A LOT more :3 Oh! And I'm thinking that this story is going to fit around the movies...eventually when the timeline gets there xD may change my mind. Anywhooo I only own my OC's (Maria and her family in this one) nothing else! Haha anyway enjoy :D**

* * *

**Prologue**

Maria Killigrew was born and grew up in Shipwreck Cove with her small family consisting of her mother, father and her. Her father was not a family man and definitely not one to strike up idle chit chat. He was first mate on the ship he and her mother had met, and they worked together on it before her mother fell pregnant. Her mother was a fiery woman who loved passionately and hated even more fiercely but grew ill after giving birth to Maria. It was almost as if someone was slowly starving a flame of oxygen. She knew that her father and his fellow crew members blame her for her mother's illness but her mother always told her otherwise. As for her life, it was pretty much like every other pirates on Shipwreck cove. She got by, got lost many times and had countless encounters with peculiar or creepy pirates, flung into fights unwillingly and was almost killed in most of them but she had a knack of escaping. She was still quite young to be doing such things but you had to grow up fast in that sort of environment.

On the day she left Shipwreck Cove with her father she had gone to see Edward Teague about the code. Although she didn't yet know that they would be leaving. It wasn't hard to find his...'abode' and after a bit of persuading he agreed to talk with her. While she was listening to him explain different codes and laws it occurred to her that his voice was a lot softer then she had expected but it was a nice quality in someone, and a rare one. Time seemed to slow and she was caught in the moments, soaking in as much as she possibly could. However, after 2 hours or so a boy...well more like a man, was thrown through the door, crashing into a drunken heap of splinters on the floor. The bottle of rum he had been clutching in his hand smashed on the hard flooring and his pistol slid away from him. A couple of almost toothless, scummy pirates promptly followed. Most pirates did look very similar to this yes but these two were particularly scummy. Perhaps not completely in looks but they gave Maria the creeps. As Teague rose to his feet, his hand on his cutlass hilted at his hip, he chimed out to the man on the floor.

_"In trouble again, Jackie?"_

The intruding pirates look at Teague, one noticing little Maria sitting on the floor, her legs still crossed as she hadn't had time to fully register what was happening. He smirked, revealing his filthy, rotting and half fallen out teeth. His hot breath travelled far and was vilely thick, heavy and so foul Maria could almost feel it wilting what little life was in the room. Remains of what quite probably was last night's dinner or worse, last week's dinner, protruded from between the few teeth he had left.

_"'ere Rys looks like we got a pretty one 'ere."_ His voice echoed through Maria's head, making her shudder and grit her teeth.

By this time the man, Jack, had managed to figure out where he was at least a little and stumbled up. He managed to grab a piece of the broken door as he clambered up and smacked it into the two pirates before scurrying away to get more balance. Maria got to her feet, glancing at Teague then Jack and slipped past in the confusion, stealing Jack's gun off of the floor as she passed. She started to run down the walkways, heading home, but stopped when she heard yelling start up from the fight she'd just come from. There was no way she wasn't kidding herself, she knew they'd be fine, they were pirates but she wanted to thank this Jackie guy for stopping them, even if it was not intentional or to help her in any way. She spun on her heals and took in a deep breath before pushing off with one leg. She ran back and when she thought she was close enough to hit one but still far enough to run away she pointed the gun, closed her eyes tight and pulled the trigger. The force knocked her back and she fell over. Her head spun and she struggled to shakily get back up but when she heard on of them call out in pain she found a confidence rise from deep inside her and pushed herself to her feet. The grimy pirate that she had shot fell onto the floor, clutching his leg and calling out in agony.

Rys turned, his hazy eyes searching frantically for the shooter then he set them on Maria. She felt a chill run through her, inside screaming to run but her legs wouldn't move. His brows knotted, pointed towards her and screeched.

_"It's that wench!"_

Her body still refusing to move she could only observe as Rys headed towards her hissing and spitting that he was going to kill her. Maria's mind was already telling her that this was it, time up. There was no way she could escape him, he was to close now but as he drew close enough for her to get a good whiff of his stench he was wrenched backwards and dragged back into the shack. Letting out the breath she was unaware she was holding Maria watched Teague drag away Rys, his arm wrapped around the repulsive man's neck. Feeling her legs spring back to life, buzzing now, she turned and ran back to her home as fast as her legs would take her only to be scooped up by her father. Holding her in his arms she stared up at him. Her father wasn't a very big man, but he wasn't exactly scrawny either. His muscles were fairly defined from working on-board the ship and jet black locks of hair hung oddly on his head, not really knowing what to do with themselves.

_"Where were yah?!"_

_"I..."_

_"Yah went to see that damned code keeper didn't you?"_

_"Only for a bit but then some men burs-..."_ Maria started but she was cut off by her father.

_"We're leav'n Mari, so hope yah got all yah want."_

_"Where's ma?"_

_"She ain't comin' this time."_ Her father said bluntly his voice vacant, as he carried her towards the ship.

Marie looked up at him in confusion, why were they leaving her mother behind? She loved coming out with them, well actually it was more like she loved going out with Maria's father and Maria just tagged along because otherwise her mother would miss her to much and worry, and that wasn't good for her.

_"What d-..."_

She started then it dawned on her what her father was trying to get at. It was if her insides were swallowed by a black hole as she stared, searching her father's features for some form of emotion, some comfort, but there was none. His face was stony and he hadn't looked at her once. He blamed Maria. Her head dropped and she looked at her lap, not another word was said till they reached the ship. Her father put her down, almost dropping her, and said simply.

_"Stay 'ere. Move an' you'll be stayin' 'ere alone." _Then headed off. He stopped suddenly and turned back to look at Maria _"forever."_ Before walking into the crowd.

That's exactly what Maria did, she stood there. The world around her seemed a blur, hardly audible. People pushed past her and probably complained about children but she didn't care, she just stood there staring into space. Her mother was dead, that's what he meant. She'd died and now there was no reason to stay here. She knew that her father would take her with him till he felt she was 'old enough' then leave her somewhere, if he kept her with him at all. She also got the feeling that the only reason he didn't just leave without Maria is because he knew how much her mother loved her. She was grateful for that at least.

Maria didn't know how long she had been standing there but she was rudely snapped out of her little bubble by the familiar voice of the pirate she had shot. The sound still chilled her bones and the sickening stench returned, perhaps just the memory but it was real enough to her. There before her, a few yards off, was the very same pirate alright. But this time he had some of his crew with him.

_"There! Tha's the lil wench tha' shot me!"_

Before she knew what was happening he was heading towards her. One thing she did have time to notice was that the one he called Rys was not present, she guessed he was dead or left behind. She reached for the gun she had put in the sash wrapped around her waist but when a new wave of people rushing by in front of her, disrupting the little standoff she took this chance to run, and boy did she run. She knew this place pretty well by now and knew a few good short cuts but every one she took one of those men seemed to be there. She slid under a pirates probably stolen jewellery stall and out the other side, to be greeted by the grim face of another member of the crew, making her yelp and fall back onto her butt. Quickly she glanced around to find a way to escape and noticed an almost broken sign above them. If only she could get them to step forward a couple of steps. She stumbled back and found a stone with her hand and grasped it tight.

_"I-...please don't hurt me!"_ She forced, in her best scared, innocent voice, making the man chuckle.

_"Ah a beggar are ye? Yeh shot ma cap'n missy."_ His breath foul and spit spraying on her as he talked.

_"Is he-...goin'a kill me?"_ She whimpered looking for an opportune moment to throw.

When the pirate let out a deep, heavy cackle, closing his eyes as he did she found just the chance. She flicked her wrist, sending the rock flying through the air. It didn't hit its mark though and went too high, hitting a pot that probably once should have had flowers in but they were long dead. Instead of the pot breaking the stone just knocked it off the window ledge and sent it tumbling down, smashing onto the pirates head.

_"Tha' worked I guess."_ She complained and scurried to her feet, running off again.

She had to get back to the ship, she knew she did but there were the pirates everywhere that way. If she could just get to where her father could see her, he'd help. She hoped. Keeping hidden and moving fast she snuck back towards the ship, unknown to her she was being followed by one of the pirates searching for her. They had seen her sneaking back and had decided to corner her when she made a wrong move. She could see the ship now and her father walking towards it carrying her bag. He hadn't noticed that she wasn't there yet, which was good. But she needed to get back there fast or he would leave without her, at least that what he had threatened. As she was about to duck under some boxes and escape through an alley a hand grabbed her shoulder and she span round to be confronted by the pirate that had been following her.

_"Goin' somewhere missy?"_ He squeaked in a ridiculous high pitched voice.

She was about to reply when there was a loud, metallic twang and he stopped talking, stood there for a moment then crumpled to the ground. Standing behind him was Jack holding a pan. Maria had never been so relieved to recognize an odd pirate before but this one had saved her **again**. He smiled at her but Maria just blinked and stared back at him.

After a few moments in awkward silence she opened her mouth to speak but her efforts were cut off by her father calling out her name. Maria's eyes widened and she looked towards the ship, her father would be very annoyed now, and he was at the ship but actually looking for her. She felt a strange feeling in her stomach, a knotting of kind.

_"Better hurry up if you want to catch that ship."_ She heard Jack say in is peculiar, slurred purr behind her.

She turned to look at him and nodded. For some reason she felt tears welling up in her eyes and the voice of this man felt warmer then any voice she had heard today letting it all come back. She was just a little girl and her mother had just died, she was being ripped away from her home and friends and her father probably hated her and was going to abandon her somewhere. Jack looked startled by her reaction and crouched down in front of her, searching around his clothing for something to give her to wipe her tears.

_"Th-thank y-y-you..."_ She sobbed, crying into her hands.

Her shoulders shook and she felt like curling up on the floor and never moving. Her father was right, it was all her fault. After a few moments she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and it rub soothingly on her arm.

_"Hey, crying won't get you anywhere with pirates, love. You've got to put your head up."_

His gold clapped teeth glistened in the oddly dingy, dank light. She sniffed and looked up from her hands at him and wiped her eyes, tears still falling despite her best efforts to stop them.

_"You're father's looking for you. Mari, I take it?" _He asked in his thick purr of an accent but it was still kind, slurred but still warm.

Maria had tried a bit of rum once, and Jack's voice was probably how she would describe rum. She nodded at both this thought and the pirate's words, sniffing and wiping her tears still.

_"Sorre-...J-Jackie?"_ She cautiously murmured between sniffs, only remembering what Teague had called him, making Jack laughed and shake his head.

_"You can call me Jackie if you want, love. But most call me Jack."_ He said, untying from his dark hair a braided string, entangled with beads.

_"Jackie what?"_ Maria sniffed, watching him curiously. She examined his clothes as he struggled with the braid. He looked like a pirate but more...layered was probably the best word she could come up with. She liked his boots though, they looked comfortable.

_"Sparrow..." _He pointed at her _"...Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow."_ He added after he managed to free the braid with a flail of his hands and a wobble. _"You were helpful back there Mari, and many thanks for shooting him."_

_"Oh..." _Maria blinked, feeling her tears slowly stop. She looked down then at him again. _"You hit them with tha' wood Jackie, if yah hadn't they coulda done anythin'. I was just payin' you back, pa' said debts are..." _Maria trailed off and Jack laughed again.

_"Here, love." _He reached over to her and started tying the braid he had taken out of his hair into hers.

Maria blinked and touched it once he had done, examining as much of it as she could see. What she hadn't noticed was that while she was admiring it Jack had gently slipped his gun, which she'd stolen, from her sash and put it in his.

When he started talking again she looked back at him, jumping slightly as if just woken up from a daydream.

_"It was a wonderful show to watch, you've got a talent for escaping. Ingenious of you to hit the pot although the sign could have worked. Something I'd do so...have that."_

Maria couldn't help but smile at this, she let go of it and let it hang in her hair, proudly where Jack had put it.

_"Thanks Jackie, I was...aiming for the sign." _She laughed weakly and looked at her feet.

_"It still worked though, Mari. If you find me when you're a bit older I'll show you some ticks, just make sure you've got that." _He pointed to the braid he'd given her. _"Savvy?" _

_"Mah first propa pirate…thing. I'll take yah up on that one day Jackie...But...I really mus' go now. My pa' will be angry. Or have gone."_ Maria said and turned, starting off back to the ship.

She looked back over her shoulder at him and flashed him a grin before running off. Jack stood and watched her go before looking at a man who approached him.

_"Brought me more rum?"_

_"Who was tha' Jack?" _

Jack looked back at the ship and saw Maria running to her father, who looked relieved when he saw her but then just walked onto the ship without hugging her or anything. Maria's shoulders sagged but she followed him anyway. Before she stepped onto the ship she looked back, scanning the faces to see if she could see Jack, although she couldn't as the crowd was still moving. She told herself he'd probably just walked off and smiled, not yet noticing the missing pistol.


	2. Chapter 1 - New Introductions

**So...first off I'm soooo sorry it took so long for me to post the next chapter, I had it written ages ago but I couldn't quite get the ending how I wanted it. It's kind of there now haha. Hope you enjoy this and thank you Flowerchild for the review :D I'm really glad. OH! And intheMADNESS and tomboy for also following :D May be weird to mention you but just wanted to say thanks :D**

**Anyway! Enjoy!**  
**_(I only own my OC)_**

* * *

**10/ 11 Years Later - New introductions**

Maria leaned on the counter with her chin perched on her palm daydreaming, as she so frequently did. More braids varying in size and thickness hung in her hair, the rest was pulled up in a messy up do at the back of her head. Meaning she didn't get too hot, it looked good but was convenient, and didn't really get in the way if there was a fight. The beaded braid that Jack had given her all those years ago remained in her hair. Although, as her hair had grown she had taken it out and put it back so it didn't look odd but it was still there none the less. Her dark eyes scanned the wooden counter as she breathed out a heavy sigh and noises of the tavern started to filter back into her head, reminding her of where exactly she was. It was about mid-day in the dingy tavern in Tortuga but that didn't matter to this crowd, it was still pretty full.

_"'ere ye may b' pretty lass. But you be pushin' ye luck if yeh don' get me drink."_ A ginger, scraggily bearded man threatened, standing the other side of the counter.

Maria shifted her attention to the pirate and nodded, not saying a word as she took his metal cup and filled it. When she returned she placed it in front of him and smiled slightly, waiting for payment. He leaned in and smirked at her as he twirled a stray group of her hair. Maria tilted her head to the side, the beaded braid hanging down that side as she watched him and smiled a little more. She was used to this by now as it was a regular occurrence in these sorts of places. Over the years she had grown accustomed to it and just retaliated if it went a bit too far, otherwise it wasn't worth the hassle.

_"Thanks darlin' now you can 'elp with somin' else I need from yah." _

Slurring and slipping to the side a little, spilling some of his drink, he grinned at Maria, who just smiled sweetly and replied.

_"Aw bu' gotta pay first."_

With that comment the pirate rolled his eyes and searched around in his pockets for his money. Once he found it he dropped it on the table and grinned at her again, reaching out too her. Before he could touch her she swooped up the money, thanked him then walked off. The look of disappointment on the pirates face was priceless, they always were. As she went back to her business, collecting cups and such, her mind wandered back to her thoughts.

She had decided that since her father hadn't been back in 6 months that was his way of telling her that she was an adult in his mind. She knew exactly what that meant; she was on her own now to fend for herself. To be fair it wasn't that different before. Thinking back on it now they'd been through a lot since they left Shipwreck Cove on the day her mother died. They'd stayed at sea for about 6 years, with short stops at harbours, treasure hunting and the like. Normal things, that's all. On her 13th birthday they returned to Tortuga, a frequented island. That's where he'd left her. Although, he had come back every month to check on he since he left her and sometimes stayed behind with her when his ship went to sea again and re-joined them when they came back. She got a job in one of the many taverns as a barmaid and learnt very quickly that in here pirates were rowdier, more violent and **anything** went. Brawls were a frequent occurrence and she'd toughened up a lot in those 4 years of working here, both physically and mentally.

As she was daydreaming she had pretty much totally blocked out everything that was happening in the tavern, to the point where she had half forgotten that she was in there. Maria had grown so accustomed to slipping past people, scooping up cups and taking them to the kitchen that she could do it while she daydreamed. While she was daydreaming an older, drunk, searching Jack had stumbled into the bar. He looked around for a second then walked up to the bar, leaning on the chipped old wood and looked at the barmaid who was standing blinking at him. She smiled at him, asking what he was after.

_"What're you offering?" _Jack teased with a slight smirk then continued _"I'm looking for a seaworthy crew to accompany me on my quest for treasure...and all." _

The barmaid laughed and winked at Jack before nodding towards a little table where a familiar face sat. He smirked again and ordered two drinks, before walking over and taking the other seat, banging the cup down in front of the other pirate. This pirate sat upright in his chair, with his arms crossed in front of him and a sash with a huge metal buckle.

_"'evenin' Jack."_

_"Hector." _Jack greeted, drinking some of his rum.

_"What can I do for ye?" _

_"Just having a chat and a drink. Perhaps I just fancied a sit down."_ Jack joked.

_"Ey Jack and I be sitin' 'ere waitin' for a drink."_

Jack nodded towards the drink and purred in his rich slur that Hector already had that. The two sat there talking for a while before Hector obviously got bored.

_"What say ye stop foolin' around Jack and tell me what it is ye are after? Ye was directed over here by tha' pretty thing over there."_ Hector simply put his empty cup back on the table and pointed towards the barmaid who had sent Jack over.

When the barmaid looked up she noticed that both Hector and Jack were staring right at her making her blush and scurry off out of sight. Both pirates laughed. Meanwhile, Maria was slipping past people from table to table picking up cups. She reached Hector's and Jack's and picked up Hector's empty cup, as Jack was still clutching his. She hadn't noticed who it was at the table as she was still in her daydream. In fact she was just going to scoop the cup up and float off but as she turned to walk away Hector grabbed her wrist. She jumped, being sharply yanked out of her daydream and turned slightly to look at him. Hector looked up at her and was met by her dark, burning eyes, making him smirk slightly while Jack was still not paying real attention.

_"Bring me and me friend here another." _He commanded simply.

Without a word Maria smiled sweetly at him and nodded, turning to leave again but was dragged back round by Hector. His grip on her wrist tightened a little. She started paying full attention to him now, tilting her head to the side.

_"Ye bring them sharpish, we 'ave mighty important things to discuss." _He added, smirking at her.

Maria continued to smile sweetly as she retorted _"makes you no more special than any other in here. Yah get it when yah get it. Or yah get it yourself." _

With that she jerked her hand free, clutching all the cups in her other hand, returned some to her newly freed hand and walked off. As she spoke Jack's eyes wandered up and he studied the part of her face that he could see and her hair. The beaded braid that he had given her was on the opposite side, which was out of sight. He frowned and watched them, laughing a little as she left and looked at Hector. Inside his head he was racking his brains trying to figure out why this girl seemed familiar. In the end he pushed it to one side, simply putting it down to the fact that she worked in a tavern and he'd been here frequently. Jack leaned on his elbow and grinned at Hector, few gold clapped teeth shining and glistening in the dank candle light. As for Hector, he scoffed and crossed his arms again, leaning back a little in the chair.

Maria returned to the kitchen and put down the cups before taking a deep breath and re-entering the main section of the tavern. She glanced around then went to talk to the barmaid who had server Jack, although Maria was unaware of this. They talked for a moment as they had become friends while Maria had worked here, she'd helped the girl out as she was fairly new here.

_"Oh! Did you serve tha' grump over there? What was he drinkin'?" _Maria enquired, pointing at Hector through a little gap in the crowd of drunkards.

The girl looked and studied him for a second and was about to say no when a few pirated moved as she saw Jack.

_"Yeah, well no. I served the other guy though. They just had rum..."_

Maria nodded, not even looking back at the table to see who the other man was, she had actually forgotten about him till now. The other drunkards in the bar were a lot louder than him and he hadn't spoken to her so she had no reason to remember him, she hadn't even looked at him to be fair. Jack hadn't noticed that he'd been ignored at the table, either that or he really didn't care, whereas Hector wasn't best pleased with her comments. They settled back into talking again, as Jack explained about him wanting a crew for his ship and what was in it for Hector.

A fight had started up between some pirates and thieves. As Jack and Hector talked the fight grew larger and more violent, chairs crashing and things smashing. A couple of the workers in the tavern went to it to try and push it outside but no one else in there really cared. Those who did pay attention either joined in with the punching and smacking or hooted and hollered as if it was a sport or a race. One pirate was sent flying back and crashed into Hector and Jack's table, knocking it over. He slumped, half on part of it, dazed. Both pirates rose to their feet and Hector drew his gun, pointing it down at the pirate who lay sprawled on the floor.

_"Yah be interrupting an important conversation." _He said flatly and pulled back the hammer, arming the pistol.

Around them other drunkards were being successfully shooed outside with the enticement of the ability to throw people around, chuck people in pig pens, rivers and even shoot them freely. The dazed pirate was yanked up and stared sheepishly at Hector while Jack ducked under a punch swung at him. The fist slammed into the side of the pirate making him screech out in pain. Jack slipped around the thief that threw the punch, hooked his foot around and pulled, wiping the assailant's feet from under him. Jack looked at Hector as they were pulled into the rush of the fight and found themselves being funnelled towards the exit. Jack felt an elbow collide with his ribs and gritted his teeth in pain. Hector caught his arm and pulled him up nodding to him before punching the assailant square in the face. There was an almighty crack and he fell to the floor, blood streaming down his face and Hector's knuckles red. As they tussled and fought more they were being pushed closer and closer to the edge, until they were visible again.

Maria walked calmly towards the fight, looking around for the two. When she saw them she headed their way, scooting past a pirate flying towards her and lifting the drink in the air, spinning slightly. She reached the two and spoke bluntly.

_"That'll be enough. Jus' sit down an 'ave your drinks."_

As she spoke both men turned around and looked at her. Silence fell on the 3 as Maria saw who was accompanying Hector. She stared, her dark eyes filling with excitement. Jack stared back at the girl who he'd not seen in 10 or 11 years. She'd grown, that little 7 year old was now the woman standing before him, and he half couldn't believe it. His eyes scanned her in the silence and when they locked onto the braid he'd given her a soft smile grew on his lips.

_"Ye just going to stand there or are yah going to give us our drinks?"_ Hector demanded, a mocking tone in his voice.

Maria shook her head and look at him and nodded

_"Oh course, my bad."_ She handed him his drink then looked at Jack and smiled slightly _"your rum...Jackie."_

Jack took it, still staring at her. Hector watched in confusion, taken back by her soft tone and the fond name she'd called him. He looked from one to the other before speaking out.

_"Do you know her?"_ Hector asked, his confusion obvious in his voice.

Hector's attention was now on Jack, and Jack's was on Hector so neither of them noticed Maria turn and start to walk away. She felt a little awkward and was starting to kick herself inside about calling Jack 'Jackie'. Like he'd remember her, she was just another person that he bumped into. He'd probably forgotten his promise. Her heart sank at this, as she breathed out a sigh. But it then hit her, if he didn't remember her then if they met and talked enough times then he'd remember her, at least from now. As for Jack, he was just relishing the look of sheer confusion on Hector's face.

_"You could say that. Hector this is Ma-…" _Jack started, turning to look at where Maria had been as he started to introduce them but stopped mid word when he noticed she had gone. _"Mari!" _Jack called after her, half jogging towards her.

Maria frowned, blinking when she heard her name and stopped. She turned to look at them as Jack reached her.

_"I haven't seen you in years love, and you're just going to run off now?" _Jack enquired, tilting his head at her as he awaited her response.

_"I...um..." _She started, stumbling over her words as she stared at her feet for a few moments before lifting her head and looking him in the eyes _"Working Jackie, got others to see to."_

He remembered her even though she was just a silly little girl who stole his gun, which pleased her. Jack smiled and put a hand on her upper arm, the same warm hand that soothed her as a child. She smiled at him, obviously she'd heard the stories about a womanizing, dishonest, trickster Captain Jack Sparrow. But she chose to take them with a pinch of salt, as they were spread by pirates and Jack probably started them himself. As she was thinking this Jack lead her back to Hector, who looked half amused half dead confused.

_"Maria Killigrew"_ She introduced when they reached Hector, giving the best smile she could to the odd man standing in front of her, who smirked in reply.

_"Hector Barbossa"_ He stated simply, his eyes scanning over her.

Maria felt his eyes over her and forced her body not to shudder. She should have been used to this treatment by now but each time a shiver still went down her spine. Jack either ignored the look or simply didn't notice as he slipped his arm around Maria's shoulders.

_"Hector's me first mate." _Jack slurred then drunk more of his rum.

Maria took her attention from Hector and smiled deviously at Jack, his eyebrow raising as he noticed.

_"So yah actually have a ship now Jackie?"_ She teased.

_"The finest ship on the seas! I'll show you. Meet me at the docks at...sunset Mari, savvy?" _Jack adamantly declared, wanting to show off his beautiful ship.

Maria smiled at him and nodded before excusing herself and going back to her duties, content that she'd see them later. Butterflies started fluttering their delicate wings inside her stomach and she chewed her lip, not caring about the abuse thrown at her by these drunks anymore. Hector's eyes flicked from Jack to Maria as Jack watched her leave before turning triumphantly towards Hector, a grin on his lips. He needed a crew now, then no one could challenge that he was captain and his beautiful ship would have an actual crew. Ready to spend the 13 years he had with her. Unfortunately Maria didn't fit into this scheme right now. He had more important things then a little girl he made a promise to a decade or so ago.

_"We have a crew to gather! I can't sail her all on my own." _He strode out of the tavern.

_"I know just the people, Jack."_ Hector insisted, pretty much dragging him in the opposite direction, towards the other taverns although Jack didn't mind his first mate taking control this once.


	3. Chapter 2 - Living up to rumour

**Ahh! Well, if I thought the last chapter took me a long time to put up then this is...centuries xD haha, I am sincerely sorry for taking such a blooming long time to put this one up. Not going to lie, I lost inspiration and nothing was flowing. I had a beginning bit started (sort of) but then it just fizzled out...sad really. Anyway! I found it the other day and my head filled with so many ideas! Trouble now is I have too many ideas so I decided to adapt the piece I had already written and stop it at the part where each idea breaks away. It does mean this chapter is a little short but at least it's up. I'm going to write out each direction and then choose my favourite or...whichever works or...something...there will be another half to this chapter at some point! Thank you to the 4 who had clicked favourite (you know who you are ;)...Maybe Oo), the story's 7 followers (you also _may_ know who you are :D.) and the comments. They all really REALLY helped when I picked up this story again :3  
I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC! (Maria and maybe...the old man...but his not all that important right now)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Also...I know Maria is the main person in this half of the chapter  
****...sorry about that...  
but the next half will have Jack in lots of it! I promise! It's the Jack bit I can't decide on! **

**L.V.K.**

* * *

**Later that evening - Living up to rumour**

The sun danced across the gentle waves, staining it with warm tones of red and orange as the plump clouds above bathed in the golden rays of the setting sun. The point at which the tiring sun met the calm soft sea was where they embraced, the sea seeming to complete the sun if only just for a moment as it sunk lower on the horizon. Threads of its soft light hung, lingering in the air as if left behind or attempting to escape the dark that may lay ahead. It was one of those truly beautiful moments that take your breath away. The perfect scene to watch in the quiet, with no one else around and just enjoy, letting yourself escape in the moment. The unfortunate thing was that you can't do that. Not here. There were people rushing past on their business, shouting, drunken fights, cackling and the bitter sweet sound of women of a certain profession calling to their business. Although the sea scent was thick in the air it was mixed with an overpowering waft of rum, fish, and sick with an added pong of sweat and a constant stagnant odour of what could only be described as must. That all put together kind of ruins the experience of the breath-taking views. Besides, you'd more likely to have your breath taken away by the smell.

Maria didn't mind all the noise or even the smell, her stomach was dancing with anticipation and her mind blocked out most of the noise as she was so looking forward to seeing Jack, and his ship. She wasn't 100% sure why, of course, but a little part of her thought that it was because in some strange way the memory of him was linked to the memory of her mother. A smile crept onto her soft, plump lips as images of her mother cavorted around her mind. Unknown to her the setting sun was getting low and the light it was casting grew deeper and darker gradually. Bringing with it a bitter chill. When she finally snapped out of it the sun had almost set and its warm rays had started to dance away from her, as if finally falling into submission of the darkness of night. Perturbed, she peered at her surroundings, scanning for a familiar face, only to be rewarded with none. The only faces she saw were those of pirates who had once or twice drunk at the tavern or complete strangers but not Jack's or Hector's. As she sighed, Maria looked back out into the open sea, watching the calm water sparkle and glimmer reds and oranges. It looked so inviting, as if beckoning her out there, sweetly whispering to her that she belonged there. But right now she had a promise to hold someone to. She would have time for the sea later, one day she would be out there. She'll find her father. But not today, today she'll find Jack again.

_He said he'd be here...What's holding him up? Bet it's that Hector...But Jack promised. I thought he didn't remember me but...he does so of course he remembers the promise...right? Although, everyone always-… _Maria pondered, her mind running through everything.

Then it clicked. He wasn't coming. Maybe he was trying to see if she fell for it. Or maybe he didn't think she was worth it so she was going to prove otherwise. Maria hastily rose to her feet and strode off the wooden clad docks. A small, scraggily old man with very little teeth knocked into her, making her wobble to the side a little. She didn't stop until he gripped her arm and called her darlin'. This was disturbing in itself but what the man hushed when he pulled her face closer to his was even creepier.

_"I'd be careful of tha' prince of yers darlin', 'is a pirate like the rest of us. We be back stabbin' an will only do things by means of gettin to our goal an your li'l' hero is one of the worst. He'll 'ave time for yeh when there be gain but soon as yeh stop servin' tha' purpose yeh be tossed aside."_

With that he propelled her away from him and scuttled onto the nearest ship, not looking back at Maria even once. She blinked and stared at the ship before wiping some of his saliva spray off of her face, furrowing her eyebrows, then headed back off of the docks.

_What does he mean? An'...if it's jus' for gain, why tell me? What does he gain? ...How did he...? Where's Jackie? What if...?_

There were so many thoughts and questions ricocheting around her brain at once it made her feel dizzy. She didn't know where to start or which ones to listen to and which ones to ignore. Her vision actually started to get hazy and she staggered, reaching out to a wooden box to steady herself. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes tight before she breathed in deeply and set off again. More controlled this time, she let herself back gradually to her thought. Although, she was soon dragged sharply out of her little world again when she overheard two pirates talking. She picked up half way through one pirate's sentence as she heard a familiar name.

_"...Jack Sparrow I think."_

_"Yeah! I heard tha' too."_

_"We should go an get on tha' ship!"_

_"Yah think he'll 'ave us?"_

_" 's worth a try. The first mate be Barbossa though."_

_"Tha's fine, he be just for looks, she sails tomorrow."_

At which point Maria's interest fizzled out and she continued on past, their voices muffled again. She strolled down the path, shimmying past other pirates as they rushed in her direction. They would never stop politely for her or anyone else really so it's move or be knocked over. Especially when their stronger then you.

Maria racked her brains to try to figure out what was happening, why he didn't turn up and where he could be. He wasn't at the dock like he said he'd be. It started to frustrate her as it felt as if she had been caught up in a stupid little game and was being played for a fool. That wasn't Maria, not at all. She was many things but a fool, no. She may be naïve sometimes but she was no fool, not for anyone. Jack had saved her, maybe not on purpose but he had saved her. Twice. He had also given her his braid. Ok so he had taken his gun back at some point during that conversation and she hadn't noticed at all but if anything that just made Maria look up to him more. A smile grew on her lips again and she spun on her heals, filled with a new confidence. So what? Other people trust him as far as they can throw him but Maria didn't care.

Her boots beat on the floor and her breath fastened as she ran. This time she was the one shooting past people as her braids flittered in the air playfully. Her accessories jingled in the wind and lightly clanged as she ran towards the tavern from which most of the gossip about Jack came from. She guessed that's either because he starts them there or people know him more there, either way it was obviously the place he spent most of his time while here. Maria slipped past people, and skidded to a stop at the open door. Holding onto the doorframe she peered into the dimly lit tavern, her eyes scanning all the faces getting merry but his wasn't one of them. A soft sigh escaped her lips before she stepped inside and was immediately engulfed by a strange warmness. With the warmness came the reassurance that this was the right place as she over heard another small group talking about joining Captain Jack Sparrow's crew and a quest for some treasure of sorts. Her heart fluttered with excitement as she racked her brains for any piece of information she had been told or heard. She was normally so good at finding people, mainly because she listened and actually remembered what people told her, rumours or not.

_"I heard he always sits in the same place…"_

_"Yeah, says its 'cause he can see women from there."_

_" 'is got a good plan there."_

_"He sits alone 'cause no one will sit near the thieving dawg."_

_" 'is always got a wench."_

_"An always looking for more."_

_"Hangs out with tha' Barbossa."_

_"Ye wanna look out for those two lass."_

Not really much of what she could remember was helping. She scanned the room again as she approached the bar but still did not catch sight of Jack or Hector. A little before the bar there was a large wooden post with a light protruding awkwardly from it. She leant on this post and let out an exasperated sigh again. Half out of annoyance that she couldn't think of where on earth he would be as her mind was just too cluttered and the other was the dread that he was just as bad as people said. Her heart stopped fluttering and she felt it sinking slowly lower and lower.

_C'mon this isn't like you. Giving up? He made a promise didn't he? You have proof of his promise. You've just got to try harder. The man needs a little...persuading. T'is all. _A little voice in her hair demanded to her.

Maria gently scooped up the braid he had given her and twiddled with it in her hands, examining the beads, ribbon and thread. Her eyebrows furrowed and she clenched her fist around the end of the braid. He made her the promise, pirate or not he is not going back on his word, not this time.


End file.
